


How to Say I Missed You

by daggerfight



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I guess it's fluffy?, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika, Other, takes place during yorknew after they meet in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerfight/pseuds/daggerfight
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika have a little bit of time alone together. Leorio can't find words, but he manages to get his message across.





	How to Say I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, it's been years since i got up the courage to post my writing, but i genuinely like what i did here! i wanted leorio and kurapika to kiss a little, and i wanted to talk about how pretty kurapika is, so that's what i did. it's pretty simple. also, kurapika is nonbinary because i say so. enjoy!

     "Be safe, you two,” Leorio called out the door after Killua and Gon, before closing it and stepping back into the hotel room.

     He, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua had all gotten together for lunch in Leorio’s Yorknew hotel room. The kids ordered the most expensive items they could find on the room service menu, while the other two had gone for the more subdued coffees and sandwiches. With Gon and Killua gone, having left to meet up with some new friend they had made in the city, the large room was quiet. Now, Leorio walked back over to one of the couches around the center table, where Kurapika sat across from him, staring into the cooling mug in their hands. 

     Leorio was too weak of a man for this. Light from the window caught the gold of Kurapika’s hair and shone through it like a sunrise. Their distracted expression--eyes unfocused, lips parted--left Leorio unable to find words. He knew he should say something, but every time he thought he had it he would notice some other subtle, lovely thing about Kurapika and lose his train of thought. This was bad.

     He was surprised when Kurapika finally broke the silence. “Thank you. For inviting me over like this. It was...refreshing.” They still didn’t look up, but a soft, engaging smile had come onto their face.

     Leorio blinked, shook himself. “Ah, no problem,” he said. “I know we saw each other just a couple days ago already, but I wanted to see you more than the one time. I mean, um, all of you.” He nervously scratched his head. “Thought it would be nice.”

     “It was.” Kurapika finally looked up at him. “It really was. I’m glad I came.”

     How could they look at him like that? Was this how they looked at everyone? This kindness, this gentleness, and the sadness in their eyes--Leorio thought he was imagining things. Kurapika was too perfect to be real; yet there they were, right in front of his face. There was so much he wanted to say, about how he’d missed them, and how much he’d thought about seeing them again, but he couldn’t articulate any of it. There was simply too much. He made an impulsive and probably very stupid decision as Kurapika turned their gaze back to their coffee.

     “Kurapika,” he said, perhaps with a little too much force, because the other started a bit, looking back up at Leorio in alarm.

     “Yes?”

     “I hope this isn’t uncomfortable or...weird, but I would very much like--I really want to kiss you right now. Is it okay if I do that.” Leorio felt his face reddening; he always had the most obtrusive blush. He couldn’t believe he had just said that. “Sorry.”

     Kurapika stared at him dumbly, their dark eyes wide with an unreadable emotion. This might have been a mistake. But then, slowly, they placed their mug down on the table without breaking eye contact. “You don’t have to apologize to me. Yes, Leorio. I think I would be alright with that.”

     Joy, disbelief, and adrenaline rushed through Leorio’s veins at the response. He couldn’t think too much about it or he’d get scared and back out, so he very deliberately stood up, leaned down across the table, and placed his hands somewhat awkwardly on Kurapika’s shoulders. They kept looking at him, their eyes quickly flicking down to his lips and then back up again.

     They were so pretty Leorio foolishly almost forgot what he was doing, but not for long. Before he could change his mind he closed the distance between them and kissed Kurapika, very gently, on the lips.

     Kurapika seemed unsure what to do for the first few seconds--had they ever even done this before?--but then relaxed, tilting their head to make things easier. Leorio was going to lose his mind; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed someone with lips this soft, maybe he never had, and he was about to brush his tongue between the other’s lips when Kurapika pulled back.

     They looked up at him warmly, but still with that melancholy, and said wryly, “How far were you planning to take this?”

     Leorio took a few seconds to register what they had said, and then sputtered, “ _Planning?_ I wasn’t planning anything! It was completely spur of the moment--”

     Kurapika cut him off when they reached up to grab his face and pull him in for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, and clearly very skilled. Maybe they _had_ done this before. Leorio felt his head buzzing with energy when Kurapika made a little whimpering noise into the kiss, definitely just to get to him, but he didn’t care--this was so much more and so much better than he’d expected.

     Once they pulled apart again, Kurapika looked at him intensely, but there was mirth, and tenderness, behind their eyes. “We can keep doing this, at least, if you’d like.”

     Leorio decided he would very much enjoy that, and went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP there ya go can't believe i actually posted that. my writing is not the greatest but i'm working on it and i appreciate any comments you may leave. write what you want to see in the world, kids. hope you liked this, and have a great day!!


End file.
